Forbidden
by Niry Krane
Summary: While on a mission on Tatooine, Obi-Wan Kenobi is nearly killed by a bomb, and Siri Tachi thinks about their relationship; what it would be like to lose him, the man she'll always love, as she tries desperately to save him.


Hey all! Niry here: I was wicked bored (surprise surprise), and im procrastinating with my foreign policy essay/math homework, and i decided to write A ONESHOT! *cue applause*

You know Siri Tachi, right? That Jedi girl Obi-Wan is/was TOTALLY in love with? the one who died saving Padmé? Yeah. It's about her.

WARNING: Really has practically nothing to do with anything, I just adore this couple. So there.

Read and Review!

* * *

><p>FORBIDDEN<p>

"Siri! Watch out!" Obi-Wan voice rang out in the petite blonde Jedi's ears, who whirled around, violet lightsaber flashing, to cut down the tall blue super battle droid behind her.

"Thanks!" Siri called her gratitude, and they continued to fight. The droids were all around them, but Obi-Wan and Siri were too fast to be shot down. Tatooine, even after the massive battle a few months previously the Hutts had had over territory, involving even what was rumored to be Sith (hence, the droids), was completely corrupted, and Kenobi and Tachi were sent to help annihilate the remaining foes lurking in the deserts.

Too soon, though, the droids were gone, leaving two thoroughly exhausted Jedi in their wake.

"You're bleeding," Obi-Wan's fingers lightly brushed a laceration from a blaster bolt on Siri's cheekbone, and she shivered, pushing his hand away.

"I'm fine." she curtly replied. Since the mission on Cirrus with Talesan Fry, when Siri and Obi-Wan thought they were going to die, things had been awkward between them. Siri knew that what she felt for him, the man next to her, was wrong; her feelings went against everything she believed in, but she just couldn't help it. She loved him.

"I didn't know there were so many droids still here," Obi-Wan broke the silence. "Since the battle, I was sure there were fewer than this."

"I know, it's really strange." Siri was glad he was talking again. "I was sure there wouldn't be this many..." she looked around

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say something else, but then he closed it. Siri enjoyed the quietness with him for as long as she could, but then something prickled at the edge of her mind, and she whispered,

"Something's wrong," suddenly, it was as if everything that moved beyond Siri's sight was an enemy. Her hands prickled with anticipation, and her heart raced and her eyes continued to sweep the landscape.

"I feel it too," Obi-Wan stood up from the rock where they were resting and scanned the steep canyon walls around them, slowly walking forward. "It's just like-"

Suddenly, an explosion shattered Siri's eardrums and threw her backward. Shrapnel scratched her face and neck, and she felt the pricks of pain all over her hands when she tried to shield her face. Blood welled from the cuts. Siri landed hard on the dusty stone, her head hitting against the ground with a loud _crack_. Her elbow almost hyperextended when she landed on it. A scream of pain tore from her throat, but she could barely even hear it, as if she was underwater.

She lay there, clutching her arm, the pain making tears well in her eyes, blood running down her face, as she tried to collect herself.

A wave of panic made Siri hyperventilate. She began to feel sick.

"Obi-Wan?" she choked out as she sat up, but her voice was weak. "Obi-Wan!" she cried again, sounding stronger. Siri stumbled to her feet, but pain lanced up her ankle and she fell to her knees again before pushing herself back up and limping towards the rock where she had been sitting with Obi-Wan. Her torn, bloodied Jedi robes fluttered in the soft, hot breeze as she moved towards the site of the explosion.

There he was. Obi-Wan was soaked with his own blood; it matted his hair, painted his Jedi robes. His right arm was bent at a strange angle, and his face was so peppered with spots of blood from shrapnel that it was like someone had splatter-painted him red. His eyes were closed, and deep slashes ran over his toned chest where the robe had been blown open. He was ten clear feet from where he had been when the bomb went off.

_Oh God,_ Siri's heart raced in fear, her stomach churned uncomfortably. _Oh, my God. _Her own pain utterly forgotten, she rushed to him and dropped to her knees beside him.

"Obi-Wan!" she cried, tears blurring her vision of his mangled form. Her voice cracked when she said his name.

Her hands cupped his bloody face and turned it towards her. "Please," she whispered. "just let me know you're still alive." She leaned her ear close to his mouth, and listened hard.

There was a faint rattle, barely detectable, at the back of his bloodied throat. Relief washed over Siri in a wave so powerful she nearly collapsed.

She got her long-range transmitter from the pocket in her robes, thankfully it hadn't been crushed, and sent a distress transmission to Coruscant.

"Masters; Kenobi and I were battling droids when there was a sudden explosion. We were totally caught off guard. Kenobi is seriously injured. I think my ankle is broken, but I'm fine. Please, send someone to get us. I don't know how long I can keep him alive." her voice was trembling, but she sent the transmission.

"You'd better not die," she lifted him as best she could with what little strength she had. "You hear me?" She hoisted him over her back and started walking, but pain flared from her ankle, and Obi-Wan was pretty heavy. She couldn't use the Force very well, because of how tired she was, but she continued to move.

Siri set him down in the shade of a rock near the site of the explosion, inside a huge canyon. The sun was particularly cruel today, and she didn't want to risk losing him after he survived the bomb. Where had the bomb come from, anyway? Siri ripped off the sleeves from her robes, from the top of her shoulders to her wrists, and tied one of them around her ankle to bind it, the other around Obi-Wan's broken arm, and then stood up to inspect the area where the explosion had happened.

A gaping crater greeted her around the rock. The blackened, dusty hole was surrounded by the sliced pieces of battle droids, but in the very center of the crater, something flashed in the afternoon light.

Siri eased her way into the hole and prodded the object, but it was hot and burned her finger. Her breath caught and she withdrew her hand, but not before seeing what it was.

A single piece of a standard battle droid. The bomb must have been set on a time limit, hidden in a battle droid's armor to be set off when the droid was cut down.

Damn! She was so stupid!

Siri struggled out of the pit and back to Obi-Wan, who was exactly where she had left him. Thank God he was still breathing. Now all they had to do was wait.

Siri found herself watching him as he remained unconscious. His chest rose and fell in quiet little bursts of breath, as if his lungs couldn't support the air they needed, and the blood on his body was drying up. He was laying on his back, to relieve the pressure from what could turn out to be internal injuries.

Obi-Wan was still as breathtaking as she remembered him to be, with his angular, tanned face and his light brown hair. His hair had gotten longer since they had last met, making him look older, more mature. Faint stubble lined his face. Obi-Wan was beyond his years in wisdom, but he was still young. Both of them were young.

Siri sighed, gently moving some of his hair from his closed eyes. Without warning, his unhurt arm shot out and grabbed her hand, making Siri jump.

He whispered something, but his voice was cracked and hoarse, and Siri couldn't understand him.

"What?" Siri leaned over him to hear better.

"It... it hurts me..." he said huskily, before slipping out of consciousness once again. Siri recoiled from him as his grip, which had been viselike, loosened. Just touching him made electricity shoot up her spine.

"The ships will get here soon," she was more reassuring herself than him, since he couldn't hear her. "Just hold on."

She waited for long hours in the desert heat, keeping him in the shade, binding and cleaning his wounds as best she could with a little water from the water skins. Siri spoke to him as he lay there, saying things like "don't worry", "it'll be alright," and "they'll come for us".

But soon it was twilight, and the rescue still hadn't come.

"Don't be afraid, Obi-Wan," she said, pulling her transmitter out again. "Maybe my transmission didn't go through."

He was silent. He hadn't woken or spoke since she touched him.

Siri tried once again to send a distress call, but the microphone in the transmitter was broken.

"Oh no," Siri swallowed painfully. Without a microphone, she couldn't reach the Masters. They wouldn't be rescued. They would freeze to death in the cruel night air of Tatooine, and then bake in the hot sun come morning.

Dusk settled on them. She could only hope that when the Masters realized that she and Obi-Wan were overdue for their update, they would send for them.

"Siri..." his voice, cracked and weak, reached her ears. Immediately, Siri took his hand, which was bruised black and blue, and leaned over him.

"I'm right here," she whispered softly.

He coughed. "...What... what...?"

"There was an explosion." she explained. "You caught the brunt of it."

"...Hurts..." he croaked, eyes rolling to look around them.

"I know, but don't worry. They'll come." she said weakly.

Obi-Wan's eyelids fluttered, and closed. His breathing sped up, his heart rate elevated. "Obi-Wan?" Siri placed her hand on his forehead.

He was burning with fever.

Siri swore loudly, trickling a little bit of water through his cracked lips. She ripped another piece of her tunic off the hem, folded it, and poured water on it to wet it. Siri patted his forehead gently, struggling to bring down his fever.

Long after the sun set, Obi-Wan remained in the throes of the illness. Siri's limited knowledge of remedies couldn't help him.

"Please, don't die now," she begged as she tried to help him. "Not after we came this far."

He only twitched and muttered, unconsciousness overwhelming him again and again as he tried to speak to her.

Shortly before dawn, however, his temperature faded. An exhausted Siri sat back, tiredness threatening to overwhelm her as she sipped some of the last of their water supply. He slept for a couple more hours after that. But as the sky began to gray with the oncoming dawn, she spoke to him.

"See?" she whispered. "I said it'd be okay,"

"Siri..." he murmured, eyes cracked open.

"What is it?" she looped her arm around his lower back as he tried to sit up, and helped him as best she could. Siri then leaned him against the rock that had been their shelter for the past night.

"I... I know we... we prom...ised not... to speak of it..." he swallowed hard. Siri's heart raced. "But... but I... I miss you... so much..." his words were broken with exhaustion, but he refused to look away from her.

"The Masters forbid it. They only sent us here together because they trust us." Siri lowered her gaze from his own.

"I can't... help how I... feel." his words were coming easier. "When I see you... I... I can't... breathe..."

"I feel the same way, but we can't. You know we can't." Siri begged. "Stop, please,"

His hand, calloused and cut, bloody, gently touched her cheek. "Even if I... could... I wouldn't..." Siri's skin was burning where his hand was on her face, but she didn't push it away as she had before.

"I still love you," Obi-Wan whispered.

"We are not allowed to love," Siri murmured, meeting his eyes. "It is forbidden."

They were quiet for a long moment, eyes locked together. Then, he drew her face to his, gently, with his hand.

Their lips brushed.

Siri pulled away. As much as she enjoyed his touch, she felt ashamed. "We can't do this." Her palm rested on the back of his hand.

"Siri..." his tongue rolled over her name, and tears formed in Siri's eyes.

"Please, don't." she whispered. "Don't make this difficult for us."

"It already... is diff..icult..." his hand fell from her cheek.

Siri couldn't say more. She avoided his gaze, and instead stared hard at his broken arm, which remained bound by her tunic sleeve.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said softly. "for saving... me."

"You would have done the same for me," Siri replied quietly.

Suddenly, she found she couldn't bear it any longer. Siri placed both her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him. His unhurt fingers tangled in her short blonde hair as he responded in earnest.

She kissed him for a long time before breaking away. "I love you too much," she whispered. "When I walk by you in the Temple, I want to turn around and go your way," soon the words were spilling out of her before she could stop them. "Whenever I catch your eyes, I want to scream the injustice of not being allowed to love you. When I nearly lost you yesterday, I... I felt like I was dying."

"I wish things... were different..." Obi-Wan whispered. "I can't live... without you."

Siri was crying now; the thick tears falling freely down her cheeks. Obi-Wan shushed her weakly, put his uninjured arm around her, and kissed the tears away.

She sobbed into his gashed, well-muscled chest, inhaling his scent mixed with the scent of blood and dirt. Siri never wanted it to end, but she made herself stop crying and gently pulled away from him.

He kissed her one more time, softly, so it was more like a breath of wind than a kiss, and she stood up, keeping her weight from her ankle.

"I wish it wasn't forbidden," he murmured, so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

A ship was entering the atmosphere. It was a flagship, one of the ones from the Temple in Coruscant. As it landed, Barriss Offee and her Master, Luminara Unduli, scrambled out of it and rushed to them.

"We got your transmission," Barriss gasped, out of breath. "but since the microphone was dead we weren't sure what to think. I'm so sorry we took so long, but we ran into trouble when we entered the Outer Rim."

"It's alright," Siri assured the Master. She glanced at Obi-Wan. "We'll be fine."

"Indeed," Obi-Wan wasn't smiling. He looked as though he had weathered a thousand storms. "We've lasted... this long ha...ven't we...?"

* * *

><p>so there you have it. Niry's pathetic passion for romances that cannot be. 3 3 ohhhh i'm such a romantic~!<p>

Side note: When Siri (OMFG her name rhymes with NIRY) was shot to death by Magus, the bounty hunter, Obi-Wan came _this close_ to the Dark Side and almost killed Magus out of anger. But he's too good and spared the bastard. IT PROVES HE REALLY LOVED HER, HATERS!


End file.
